


Fairy Princess and Dark Hound

by Dawn_Breathes_Life



Series: Sheith New Years [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Breathes_Life/pseuds/Dawn_Breathes_Life
Summary: Kosmo spends some quality time with the new member of the family.





	Fairy Princess and Dark Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Kosmo for [Sheith New Year](https://sheithnewyear.tumblr.com/)

Kosmo curled into his favorite sunspot in the living room. The rays of the afternoon danced across the wooden floor of the desert hut that once belonged to Keith’s father. Shiro and Keith had renovated it, adding on a few rooms to compensate the unannounced visits from the Paladins, namely Lance, because he may or may not be in the dog house and needed a place to crash (much to Keith’s displeasure). That and the fact that now they have a new addition to the family and a two-room hut wasn’t going to cut it. So, there they have been constructed a year prior to their baby’s arrival. Leaving poor Kosmo to suffer through the loud power tools and constant strings of swearing from Keith if something did not go according to plan. That Kosmo had to teleport to get peace and quiet, either with Rei or with Lance and Pidge (though that wasn’t any better).

Now that everything has been settled, the nursery had been completed and with the helpful hand of Rei and the Paladins with the interior decorating with a chic celestial, cosmic theme. Because, being a daughter of “Defenders of the Universe”, they had to have a space themed room. With a hand-painted mural on the far wall of the various constellations of Earth. The true centerpiece of the room as the rest of the walls was left unpainted, only to be adorned by empty frames that would soon be filled with family photos. Though, scattered across the room were small hints of space and the stars beyond Earth. 

Kosmo’s ears twitched to the sound the creak of the floorboards. He looked up to see a Shiro, carrying his infant daughter, who was wearing a pretty pink tutu that paired with a bow headband that was just as big as her head. “Alright Princess, it’s time for some solo time while Daddy makes some lunch for us.”

Shiro spread out one of her blankets and scattered out a few of her favorite toys to keep her entertained. She bobbled her head with grunts and gargles of protest.

“I know Amalthea, but you’ll be fine, Kosmo will be here watching you.” Shiro patted her bum affectionately before stepping into the kitchen where Keith was already starting the meal prep.

Kosmo tilted his head to the side as he watched Amalthea struggling to reach for one of her plush toys that looked suspiciously like the Red Lion. He stuck his rump in the air as he stretched out his stiff muscles before giving a brisk shake to loosen him further. Amalthea turned her attention to Kosmo as he sauntered toward her, _You are a puny one._ He lowered to be eye level with her, _But your eyes are clear like your fathers’_ Kosmo looked up at the kitchen where Shiro was wrapping his prosthetic arm around Keith’s waist to steal a kiss. _You have warrior eyes, brave, strong and above all else, kind. Your fathers have faced many battles together, but their eyes never gave up that kindness. No matter what hardships they faced._

Amalthea beamed up at Kosmo with her pudgy fingers clawing at the air in an attempt to reach up to touch Kosmo’s snout. She babbled her steel-gray eyes focus and unyielding, which was amusing for Kosmo to watch. He huffed in what sounded like a laugh as he closed the gap between them. Her fingers groped at his snout in hopes she could get a better grip while her legs were kicking uncontrollably. Squeals of delight escaped her lips that was accompanied by a string of drool as her hands clapped against Kosmo.

He lowered himself further on the floor, tucking his feet under him as he curled into a comfy position. He watched as Amalthea army crawled closer to him. Once she was within reach, she gripped at his thick blue fur and pulled herself up on Kosmo. He allowed her to continue her climb, flinching only when she tugged too hard that threatened to pull some of his fur. He glanced over his shoulder to see Amalthea nestling on his back.

Amalthea yawn, snuggling further into Kosmo's dense fluff of fur. Her steel-gray eyes fluttering shut, her long lashes fanning over her rosy cheeks as sleep wrapped its comforting blanket around her. He watched over her as she slept, unmoving like a gargoyle, keeping ever vigilant on the sleeping angel. But even the grips of sleep were beginning to take their hold on Kosmo. His eyes have grown heavy as he blinked his eyes in protest. Sleep, however, was a relentless mistress and the grips were growing stronger until Kosmo could not deny the sweet realms of slumber.

“Keith, get the camera!” Shiro whispered yelled when he went to go check on Amalthea in the living room when all was too quiet.

Keith pulled out his phone, opening the camera app, “Why?”

Shiro placed a finger on his lips, using his free hand to point at the living room to where Kosmo and Amalthea were snuggling together as they napped. Amalthea would rise and fall of Kosmo’s steady breathing. A fairy princess and her dark hound enjoying their fleeting dance with Somnus in fields of vibrate wildflowers and a bright blue sky.

Keith snapped a few photos on his phone, trying to get the perfect angle and lighting. A soft smile never leaving his face as he admired the two with each click of the capture button. “Good boy Kosmo.” He gently patted Kosmo's head before kissing his daughter on the cheek. He left them to enjoy their afternoon nap, leaving him and Shiro to have some needed ‘free time’.

**Author's Note:**

> This an impromptu sequel to "Holding the World" with Kosmo taking center stage and having a little cute moment with the baby. Because who isn't a sucker for dogs and babies?! And I'm not sure I have seen K(C)osmo spelled two ways, with a "C" and a "K", so which one is right?


End file.
